freakclanwarriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
FreakClan Members
'-The Cats of FreakClan-' Leader: Akistar- A she-cat whose left eye is completely black with a red pupil, while her right eye is normal but bloodshot. The color of her right eye is yellow. Her pelt is grey with faint permanent blood stains, and her tail is all bone. The left side of her face is white, and she has a broken shock collar that says 1340 on it. (Roleplayed by SpArTa/Bit.Trip) Deputy: Darkspirit- A black she-cat with dark grey ear tips and paws, as well as her belly and tail tip. She has green eyes and wears a red collar with teeth. Medicine Cat: Brokenflame- A black tom with 3 legs and no eyes. He was once a kittypet, and got a type of cancer in his eyes. The veterinarian removed them, making him blind and eyeless. (Roleplayed by __Bitty) Medicine Cat Apprentice: Redpaw- A ginger she-cat with white ears and paws and yellow eyes. She has a short tail. (Roleplayed by Darkfur) Warriors: Blacklight- A pure black she-cat with whitepaws/stripes. She has blind white eyes, but almost sees better then cats who aren't blind. She has a black sprout of fur on her tail that reminds cats of a lion tail. She has a small silver earring on her ear, and from it dangles a skull. (Roleplayed by SisiSocks) Blazingfang- A bright ginger tabby tom, with icy blue eyes. When he was born, his windpipe somehow got twisted during the process, causing a big hole to be torn in it. Because of the hole, his voice is sharp and ragged. (Roleplayed by Clearsky) Nightslash- A pure black she-cat with one silver-white paw (front left). She has a white tail tip and unusual grey claws. Her eyes are ice blue. She wears a necklace with a stone as a pendant, which was given to her by her deceased brother. She gets angry whenever someone teases her about it. (Roleplayed by Shadowclaw) Dalekface- A white she-cat with black paws, ears, and tail tip. She has brown spots with black dots inside them scattered around her fur. Her eyes are amber, and she wears a faded rainbow BloodClan collar which is filled with teeth. NOTE: She was a Dalek who was turned into a cat by the Doctor(see Rogues/Loners). (Roleplayed by UmbreonIsTheDoctor) Pondleaf- A white she with black-patches. She has one blue and one red eye. She is a slender cat, with long legs and a long tail. Her red eye twitches a lot- about once every second. She wears a sapphire necklace around her neck, along with an earring in her left ear. The earring has a teardrop-like ruby hanging from it. She also wears a bandana on her tail, which is red and blue. (Roleplayed by Lotie) Oneeye- A small black she-cat with blood stains in her fur and silver claws. One of her eyes is robotic, because her old twolegs saved her from the dog which ripped out the original one. (Roleplayed by Snowpaw/Looking for new RPer) Apprentices: Windpaw- A white she-cat with silver tabby marks and purple eyes. She only has half a tail. Her brother is Whisperpaw. (Roleplayed by Clearsky) Whisperpaw- A silver tom with white tabby marks and purple eyes. He has a deep V in his left ear. His sister is Windpaw. (Roleplayed by Clearsky) Queens: None Kits: None Elders: None Rogues/Loners: Commander Kitty- A completely black cat with a white horizontal rectangle on his face. He has no eyes, mouth, or nose but he can still see, smell, and talk. Sometimes his tail is rainbow colored. (Roleplayed by SpArTa/Bit.Trip) The Doctor/Doctor- Silver tom with dark gray tabby marks and a white chest and paws. He's a Timecat, so he can pull off being 907 years old and being alive. He was once a burnt orange and gray tom, but he regenerated. (Roleplayed by UmbreonIsTheDoctor) The Master- A mainly white tom with a brown tail tip and a blonde ridge around his head, and blonde ears. He wears a black hoodie, a red collar, and a red shirt under the hoodie. (Roleplayed by UmbreonIsTheDoctor) Clara Oswald- A dark brown, almost black she-cat with brown eyes. She wears a red collar. (Roleplayed by UmbreonIsTheDoctor) '------------------------------------------' Crushes and mates: Whisperpaw has a crush on Akistar Blazingfang has a crush on Dalekface Commander Kitty and Blizzard have crushes on each other